


To Be Alone with You [Crexel]

by terracomets



Series: Misfit Mania [2]
Category: Minecraft: Story Mode (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misfit Mania (MC:SM), OC X CANON, creek and axel have had a very very long day, mentions of blood and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terracomets/pseuds/terracomets
Summary: “What.. is all this?” Axel asked.Creek was quiet for a minute. “What do you mean?”-After an eventful day, Axel takes a moment to himself to reflect on what’s occurred in the last twelve hours; Meanwhile a friend of his can’t stand to be alone anymore, and seeks him out for comfort.
Relationships: Axel/Creek (MC:SM/Misfit Mania), Axel/OC (MC:SM), OC/Canon - Relationship
Series: Misfit Mania [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879729





	To Be Alone with You [Crexel]

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 2am like 3 days ago the only one that will understand the context is me probably. anyway gay men do kiss

_ “and you can’t explain why i’m running through your mind, can’t you see that the answer is right in front of your eyes?” _

-

The entire day had been very hectic.

For most of it, it was nice. Axel had spent it with Creek, the two of them having some kind of nice date- although Creek never called what he and Axel did dates, Axel usually did, since Creek always seemed to imply they were.

_ “Hey,” Axel had suddenly said, looking down at the sleepy Creek who’d been situated in his lap for the past hour or two. Neither of them had really been keeping track of time. “Scarfy. Can I ask you something?” _

_ “Hm?” Creek opened his eyes halfway, looking at Axel with a tired golden gaze. “Yeah, sure.” He mumbled with a yawn. _

_ “What.. is all this?” Axel asked. _

_ Creek was quiet for a minute. “What do you mean?” _

_ “Us.” Axel said, not meaning to sound as blunt as he did. “Like, the stuff we do, the little meetups we have, things like.. right now.” He looked away from the brunette he was holding, moving his gaze to the paper lanterns that hung in Creek’s room. “We know that friends do this kinda stuff, but.. not as much as we do? I- I guess I’m just a little lost and confused.” _

_ Quiet, again. _

_ “Well, I think it can be whatever you’d like it to be.” Creek said, moving his arms to wrap them gently around Axel’s waist. “I know what I’d want it to be.” _

_ Axel froze for a moment. What did that mean? Was Creek flirting, or was he just saying that he and Axel were just friends? This was why Axel never developed feelings like this. He didn’t get it, it was all feelingy and you had to read into it. “Mind.. telling me what you mean?” _

_ Creek let out a little chuckle. “In due time, I will, my King.” _

Since that conversation Axel had considered their little meet-ups to be dates. Creek seemed to think the same, always holding Axel’s hand during these little outings or saying something to make Axel flustered.

And today’s outing had supposedly been what that was all leading up to.

Creek and Axel had been flying around on Elytras above the gardens behind the BeaconTown Order Hall. Axel had gotten Creek to muster up the courage for it, Axel promising that he’d be right there the whole time, and he was. Gliding above Creek or gliding below him, brushing his hand against Creek’s so Creek would know he was there, Axel was always right next to him.

They’d flown around until night, Axel managing to persuade Creek to fly above the clouds with him to look at the moon, by promising that it was a great view.

And seeing Creek’s reaction had proven that. The artist’s eyes had shone with such wonder and joy that Axel had never seen before, and it’d warmed his heart and made him beam.

Then they’d decided to fly down, both saying it was getting late, and Axel needed to get back to BoomTown anyway- But then their downward gliding had gotten quiet, and Axel noticed Creek drifting towards him, before grabbing his hand and suddenly pulling Axel close, messing up both of their gliding and making them fall into the woods nearby.

They’d landed fine with few injuries, and Creek had immediately started to profusely apologize to Axel and had started patching him up with potions of healing. Axe had been in too much of a daze to say anything, wondering why Creek would suddenly drift near him mid air.

So he asked, and was answered with a red-faced Creek looking at him with wide eyes. Creek mumbled something along the lines of Axel not knowing what he was talking about, and Axel had laughed, before gently placing his hands on Creek’s shoulders and reassuring him that whatever the reason was, Axel didn't mind, and Creek was patching him up anyway so it's not like he was injured.

And then Creek was frozen. Not moving, simply staring at Axel with his mouth slightly open, before after a moment or two he’d suddenly moved forward and held Axel’s face in his hands.

_ “Axel,”  _ Creek had mumbled.  _ “..Can I-“ _

Then a roar from the Order Hall, and we all know what had happened afterwards. Creek had gone home with the horrifically injured Pike, Aiden guiding Cosmo back to the merchant’s home, since they’d seemed to be in some kind of daze.

Petra and Axel had stayed in the Order Hall that night to watch over Jesse and to make sure Blitz wouldn’t try to strike twice in one night, both going and staying in their old rooms nearby.

The entire day had been a daze. One moment he had been on a date, possibly almost kissing his kind-of-boyfriend, and then a spiteful zombie god had come and tried to assassinate Axel’s best friend out of spite, Pike had intervened and gotten his arm cut off, and now Axel was sitting in his room feeling nothing and everything.

What on earth was he supposed to think? Supposed to feel? Everything had been so fast. One moment he and Creek were so close, their noses brushing against one another’s, their lips so close to meeting- and the next Creek was across the room hunched over his friend’s wounded body, the striking scent of blood wafting through the treasure hall.

Axel could not comfort him. He had tried to, but Creek couldn’t hear him, supposedly buried in memories that Axel didn’t know about, trauma that Creek had not even whispered to Aiden and Petra. A wall that Creek had never let down before that moment.

Axel had seen Creek cry. But never like that.

Years of trauma and loss had bubbled over in that moment. Axel knew that much. He’d seen it happen with Jesse.

A knock at Axel’s door had bought him out of his memory walk. He slowly got up, throwing on his flannel that had been discarded to the foot of his bed as he walked to the door. As he opened it, he yawned. “Everything okay, Pe-“

Petra was not the one at his door.

Creek stood there, hair a mess and not wearing his usual button up or sweater, instead wearing a simple white tee with yellow sweatpants; his eyes were red and horrendously puffy. He was obviously crying, and that was probably the reason he was out of breath.

“Creek-?” Axel didn't get to speak much before Creek had suddenly just grabbed Axel and squeezed him in a tight hug, quiet hiccups and sobs leaving his body as Axel stood there in shock for a moment.

A nightmare? Maybe. Hopefully. Axel knew if Pike had died or his condition had gotten worse then Creek would be just as much of a mess as right now.

He softened and gently wrapped his arms around Creek, making the brunette tense for a moment before he’d let out a wheeze and began to cry freely. “I know.” Axel mumbled. “It’s okay. Let it out.”

Creek had stayed in Axel’s arms for the rest of the night, the two taking refuge on Axel’s bed after Axel had closed his door again. After about twenty minutes, Creek’s sobs had ceased, and he laid quietly in Axel’s lap with his cheek pressed against the griefer’s chest and hands gently holding one of Axel’s arms.

The two sat in mostly silence for the next few hours, Axel humming and gently running one of his hands through Creek’s hair in an effort to soothe him after the hectic day they’d had.

Eventually they had moved under the covers soon before Creek had fallen asleep, Axel continuing to hold him and fiddle with his hair to calm his friend, while Creek had curled even closer to Axel, like a dog of some sort.

Eventually Axel ceased his humming, growing too tired to continue and deciding he’d doze off for the night instead, but Creek’s hand grabbing one of his had taken his attention.

“Axel,” Creek mumbled, voice quiet and soft and definitely very tired. “I- I didn’t get to finish asking earlier.”

“Ask what?” Axel murmured, too tired to compare this to earlier.

“Can I..” Creek trailed off, and Axel woke up a bit more as he suddenly felt Creek gently place a hand on Axel’s chin and angle his head downwards towards him. “Can- can I kiss you? Can I try again?”

Axel blinked several times, trying to do his best and process this. This was what he wanted, yeah? This was exactly what he’d been wanting since he met Creek. Intimacy, with him.

“Yeah,” Axel breathed out. “Yeah.”


End file.
